


Voice Within

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [22]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Neil needs some advice.Implied Charlie/Neil





	Voice Within

When you're making a life decision you're supposed to trust the voice within. They say it's important to look inside yourself, to trust your heart and head. They say a lot about the voice within but they don't say what you should do if the voice within is as silent as the stars. Or if it is more indecisive than you. Maybe Mr Keating would know what to do. Maybe he'd give some advice about not only Neil's problem with his father, but also his dilemma with his heart. Maybe he could be trusted more than the voice within.


End file.
